Operation Ring Finger
by ArinaMaron
Summary: In which the Sixth Hokage's Anbu guards report on a slightly unusual event. Written for KakaSaku Month 2017.


Anbu Team 0 followed Subject no. 1 (hereby using code name Scarecrow) on the morning of the 14th of October when he left his living quarters in standard jounin uniform at 0912 and walked towards the jewellery shop situated on the main street of Konoha, arriving at 0920. While Anbu Operatives Eagle and Cheetah secured the roof of said building, Anbu Operatives Badger and Fox guarded the entrance of the commercial establishment from the roof of the Yamanaka Flowers shop parallel to it. Scarecrow left the shop at 1000, putting a small box in the right pocket of his pants. Scarecrow crossed the street and went inside the Yamanaka Flowers shop. The scream of a woman could be heard from the establishment at 1005, alarming Anbu Operatives Badger and Fox, who were about to intervene when Operatives Eagle and Cheetah called it off, stating that the woman only expressed her surprise at what he stated a few seconds prior.

Scarecrow left the building at 1013 and headed towards Konoha Hospital, arriving there at 1040. He was greeted there by several nurses and medics while he walked towards the office of Special Contact no. 1 (hereby using code name Petal). Meanwhile Anbu Operatives Fox and Badger secured the perimeter of the hospital, while Operatives Cheetah and Eagle kept a close eye on the office from the pine tree in front of its window. Petal was doing her paperwork when Scarecrow entered the room at 1042. Confining to §40 of the Code of Ethics implemented by the Fourth Hokage, stating that no personal conversation between Subject no. 1 and their Special Contact no. 1 should be included into Team 0 reports, we hereby omit the recording of the conversation between the two people, since it did not hold any kind of information that would threaten the national security of Konohagakure.

At 1120 Scarecrow left the building and headed towards the Hokage Tower, arriving at 1145. The members of Team 0 observed him from the outside of his office. After putting on his robes, Scarecrow started doing his daily tasks that involved the filling out and signing of paperwork. He got visited by Special contact no. 2 (hereby using code name Whiskers), Special contact no. 4 (hereby using code name Ink) and Special contact no. 5 (hereby using code name Tree) at 1441, who reported to him about their recently finished mission. Confining to §7 of the Code of Secret Affairs we have to omit the details of their report. Whiskers invited Scarecrow to have lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, but he declined the offer. Ink commented something inappropriate to Whiskers, which caused a commotion inside the office. Upon hearing the sudden argument our two new operatives, Fox and Badger were about to enter the room, but were stopped by us. Whiskers, Ink and Tree left the office at 1458.

Scarecrow left his office at 1700, four hours earlier than usual. He entered his residence on the top floor of the Tower at 1702 and started cooking. He finished the procedure at 1815 and after changing into civilian clothing he brought the food to the rooftop of the Hokage Tower.

Petal visited Scarecrow at 1900 and was brought to the rooftop at 1910. They had dinner while conversing with each other. Confining to §40 of the Code of Ethics implemented by the Fourth Hokage, stating that no personal conversation between Subject no. 1 and their Special Contact no. 1 should be included into Team 0 reports, we hereby omit the recording of the conversation between the two people. Upon previous request of Scarecrow our operatives observed the two of them from the maximum distance permitted (ie. 100 meters). At 2000 Scarecrow stood up from his seat and bent down on one knee, seemingly having trouble with standing on his feet. Anbu Operatives Fox and Badger wanted to intervene but the chain of events that followed proved that the physical health of Scarecrow wasn't in immediate danger. Confining to §102 of the Code of Secret Affairs, implemented by the Sixth Hokage as of the 13th of October, pertaining that there shouldn't be any records about Operation: Ring finger, we hereby omit this part from our report, seeing that this does not affect the national security of Konohagakure.

At 2030 Scarecrow and Petal left the rooftop and retreated to the private quarters of Scarecrow. Our team has been relieved by Anbu Operatives Cat, Bear, Raccoon and Wolf at 2100. For further information please see their report.


End file.
